The Ghost of Cedric Diggory
by rivillie
Summary: Hermione stumbles across Hogwarts's newest ghost, Cedric Diggory and befriends him. With a ghost’s help, Hermione is able to find herself and find love. HrR, HrC friendship. Review if I should continue!
1. Chapter 1

**The Ghost of Cedric Diggory**

Summary: Hermione stumbles across Hogwart's newest ghost, Cedric Diggory and befriends him. With a ghost's help, Hermione is able to find herself and find love. Hr/R, Hr/C friendship

A/N: This is not a Hermione/Cedric romance story. But they are the major characters. This is a Hr/R story, don't be mistaken. I hope you like it. **I'm looking for a beta, if anyone is interested please e-mail me at The beta I want has to be reliable and I want them to feel free to offer tips and advice as well as grammatical corrections! Thanks!**

**Chapter One - See Through**

Hermione's stomach growled loudly at her. 'Shhh stomach, we're almost to the feast and I can get some good food.'

She and her three best friends walked into the gates of Hogwarts Castle along with the rest of the students, minus first years of course. It was their first day back and they were headed to their fifth feast at Hogwarts where the first years would be sorted into the four separate houses.

At the moment, Hermione was ready to eat and go to her room. The entire trip there had been boring. For some reason the book she had been reading just couldn't keep her occupied. Ginny and Harry had spent the entire ride snogging or cuddling, which made both her and Ron very uncomfortable. Ron had "accepted" the relationship, but Hermione noticed when she would look over at him, that he was always staring straight at the new couple red-faced.

To say that the relationship between the Golden Trio wasn't the same lately would have been an understatement. In fact, Harry was solely focused on Ginny lately, mainly due to the fact that there had been no real death eater activity. There had been not one death in the news, which had been calming for the entire summer. Without Harry, Ron and Hermione spent most of their time together. Hermione couldn't count on ten hands how many times she had to tell him to "shut up about Harry and your sister, you bloody psycho". Besides his obsession over his sister's new relationship with his best friend, Ron had actually been very pleasant with Hermione.

She and Ron helped Mrs. Weasley around the house mostly. They also spent time exploring the grounds or playing Chess. Ron even let Hermione pester him into getting a start on schoolwork. But that was only because Hermione had let Ron _attempt_ to teach her to fly. That lesson had crashed down in flames from the moment Hermione had crashed into a tree. She didn't speak to him for two days until he stuck up for her when the twins started making fun of the incident. And that only drew her in even more. Yes, Hermione Granger liked Ronald Weasley. What a surprise, right?

Not only was Hermione in love with the stupid git, she had actually started to sink to Lavender and Parvati's level. At night she would pull out his picture and dream about what it would be like to kiss him or she would wish that it was her and Ron having the perfect summer romance instead of her best friends. Hermione would then feel selfish and ashamed of her thoughts, but her not-so friendly feelings were still there.

If only Ron felt the same way.

"Come on Hermione, I thought you were hungry!" The object of her affections interrupted her thoughts and she ran to catch up. She matched her pace to the tall boy's next to her as they trampled into the Great Hall. Harry and Ginny were quick to sit next to each other leaving Hermione and Ron to sit down opposite to them.

"I wish the sorting could hurry. I'm starved." Harry said pulling Ginny close to him. The younger girl smiled lovingly and brushed her hair behind her ear. 'So cute.' Hermione thought smiling at them.

"Yeah, mate. My stomach's about to rip and I think Hermione's growled awhile back." Hermione chose to ignore him, but a twinge of red had risen on her cheeks.

Not a short while after that, the young first years were brought in and sorted. Hermione joined in with the rest of her house in cheering for the new Gryffindors. Dumbledore stood up and the hall fell silent.

"I want to welcome everyone back for a new year. As you all remember, last year was laden with the loss of a very dear student, Cedric Diggory." Dumbledore's eyes fell on Harry, who had dropped his gaze to his empty plate. Hermione reached over and squeezed his hand tightly. "Last year we also found out that Voldemort has returned so this year we will be very diligent in our studies, especially in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I urge all of you to work very hard this year in your studies. And in closing I would like all first years to acknowledge that the forest outside the school grounds is forbidden. Now, let's eat."

Hermione dug into her food hungrily and soon she was full. A feeling she was glad to have. A squeal from Ginny caught her attention. Harry was tickling her and Ron had jumped up.

"Hey mate…" Harry stopped with a laugh and shut up on Ron's account. "Sorry Ron."

"You wanna check out that new quidditch shop in Hogsmeade next weekend? We can pick up some new supplies." Harry sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry mate, I'm taking Ginny out on a date. Next trip." Ron glared at Harry and stood up.

"Harry, just cause you're dating my sister doesn't give you the right to abandon me and Hermione. Ginny can handle herself for five minutes by herself!" Harry's face darkened and he jumped.

"I said the next time Ron and it's not my fault you don't have a girlfriend. Besides, if you HAD a problem with it before you should have said something!" Hermione sighed and grabbed a roll while Ginny shook her head and tried to pull Harry down.

"Ron! Harry! This is nonsense, sit down!" Ginny yelled standing up.

"Shut up Ginny!" "Don't you tell her to shut up, she's your bloody sister, you arse!" At that Hermione jumped up and pulled on Ron.

"Alright, that's enough you two. Apologize!" Ron just shook Hermione's arm and command off and climbed out of the bench.

"Shove off, all of you." With that, Ron stalked off.

"Stupid, jealous, arse." Harry mumbled sitting down. Ginny sighed and rubbed his arm. "He'll get over it, love." Harry nodded and the couple looked over at Hermione who was watching Ron's retreating figure. They smiled knowingly.

"Hermione, why don't you go cool him off?" Hermione nodded without acknowledging them and left.

**Part 2**

Hermione found Ron at the quidditch pitch slumped in the stands. "Ron, why do you have to be such a git?" She softly asked with humor in her voice. Ron, not seeing her light expression, jumped up.

"Come to make fun of me? If so, leave." Quickly, she shook her head and grabbed his arm.

"I'm not going to make fun of you, Ron. You miss your friend. I miss Harry too. This will pass. It's a new relationship and they're in that can't keep your hands and eyes off of each other stage. Soon, they'll realize that they need their friends too." Ron sat down next to her and she shivered. It was quite windy up in the stands and she was beginning to get cold. Doing something, completely un-Ron like, he wrapped his arm around her. Basking in Ron's warmth only lasted for a bit, when Ron jumped up.

"That bloody wanker! Look down there, he brought my little sister out to the quidditch pitch! I'm gonna kill him!" Before he could go, Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Ron! Wait, just let them be! I mean, we could just spend time…alone." Ron didn't even notice what she was saying as he stared down onto the pitch. Feeling hurt, Hermione let go of his arm.

"Ron! Just stop being a jerk! They just want to be happy! If you would stop being obsessed about those two, you could have something for yourself!" He whipped around angrily.

"Oh REALLY, Hermione? Like who? Who would like me?" He said stalking off.

"I do." She whispered.

"What a bloody moron." At the strange voice, Hermione shrieked and turned around.

"Oh my God." And right in front of Hermione was Cedric Diggory.

And she could see straight through the floating boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Ghost of Cedric Diggory**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 2 - Figment of Imagination**

"Oh my, Cedric?" She stepped forward as if trying to get a closer look. The ghost just stood there staring at her and Hermione shuffled nervously. He was wearing the same outfit he had died in. His yellow shirt was dark with blotches of dirt and blood, as he had been when they were pulling Harry away from his body. She shivered. She pulled her robes tightly around her as questions started to fill her mind.

"What, why, I mean…you died!" At her sudden outburst she held a hand up to her mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry Cedric." The ghost finally turned to her and smiled.

"I know I died. Hermione, that's your name right? I'm a ghost! Have been all summer."

"And you haven't spoken to anyone? Does anyone else know you're a ghost?" He shrugged at her question.

"Don't think so. You're the first person I've talked to. I kind of just woke up and everything was white and then when it cleared I was floating in the middle of the quidditch pitch. No one was around."

"It's probably because we had all left for summer break. Oh Cedric! I'm so sorry! You must be so upset." He shrugged again and started to float around her.

"Not really. I mean, sure, I had a great life and it was taken all too soon, but I don't know…being a ghost is very different. I wanted to go up to the castle, but I figured it would be kinda weird, you know? Everyone will stare and make a big ordeal about it."

"Oh, but you can't be here all by yourself! Cedric, come up to the castle with me. Everyone would love to see you and it would be good for you, you know?" She didn't know this boy before he died, but for some reason now she really wanted him to come with her. 'Harry's gonna be so upset.' As if reading her mind, Cedric asked about Harry.

"Harry, how is he?"

"Oh, he's okay…it was tough for him. When he landed with your body under him, he was hysterical over you. No one really knows the full extent of what happened. Every time we ask, he gets very sad and blows it off. Now he's with Ginny Weasley. So I think he's doing okay."

"How's Cho? And my parents? I haven't even thought about all of this. What's Voldemort been doing?" Hermione tried to the best of her abilities answer him without upsetting him. She decided not to tell him about Cho's new boyfriend or how his parents had been very recluse from the ministry since his death. She did, however, tell him all about Voldemort and the lack of activity lately.

"How was my funeral?" Hermione suddenly felt very uncomfortable at the question and shifted.

"Um…it was nice. I cried for most of it. So, I couldn't really say." He nodded and started floating away. Hermione ran after him quickly. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"Somewhere. Don't worry, I'll be around." With that, Cedric floated off and Hermione was left standing there feeling shell-shocked. Had that really just happened? Should she tell Harry? He would be so upset to know Cedric had not passed peacefully, but instead he was haunting the quidditch pitch outside Hogwarts. "Best not to tell Harry then."

**Part 2 **

Hermione reached the Common Room after roaming the halls with her Prefect Badge shining brightly. Neither Ron, Harry, nor Ginny were there so she decided to accompany Neville by the fire.

"Hey Hermione, how have you been?" She smiled at the kind boy and shook her head.

"I've been better. Got into a row with Ron. Again." Neville nodded already knowing that. Ron had stomped in red-faced muttering about losing his friends and being a loser before slamming up the stairs to their room.

"I just don't get boys! You know? They can be so stupid. No offense, but honestly! Is there a secret? Cause I am certainly not seeing it. I need to talk to Ginny about this. Sorry about hammering on, Nev. It's just…Ahh!" Neville laughed at the normally very kempt girl who was currently having a fit. "And then the strangest thing happened on the pitch…"

"Like what, 'Mione?" She glared at Ron's nickname for her and puzzled her eyebrows.

"Well, Neville, I dunno know if I should tell you. Okay, no need to push! But you can't tell Harry, or Ron, or Ginny, or anybody! It's just between us, kay?" He nodded, too intrigued to disagree.

"Well, after the fight, Ron stomped off and guess who I saw?" He shook his head for her to continue.

"Cedric Diggory." Neville's mouth opened to form an 'O' before shaking his head.

"Hermione, that's impossible. He's dead."

"No, Nev, he's a ghost! A ghost! The poor guy has been here alone all summer and he won't come up to the castle. But don't tell Harry. He would be crushed with guilt to know Cedric was here as a ghost." With that she stood up.

"Neville, I'm counting on you. Don't say a word." He nodded and smiled and waved goodnight.

"Alright, see you tomorrow. Night, Nev." He waved her off and stared into the fire. 'I can't believe Cedric is a ghost. Hermione must be crazy.'

The next afternoon, Hermione made her way out to the pitch. There were some students milling around on their brooms or doing their homework in the stands. It was a beautiful day outside; one of those no clouds in the sky, windy days and most of the kids were taking advantage of it.

Nervously, she scanned the crowd searching for him. Currently, she was standing at the same spot she had seen him, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Cedric?" She called, trying not to draw attention to herself. "Hey, Hermione!" Harry. He lay on his broom five feet above her with a smile. "How's my best friend?" She laughed.

"Hey Harry." He landed and sat next to her.

"Whatcha doin' up here? You looked lost." She smiled and shrugged.

"Just walking around. It's such a pretty day out here I thought I would do some homework in the sun." He nodded with a confused face.

"So where is your homework?" She jumped up with a nervous laugh and patted him on the back.

"Right! Forgot! I guess I had better go…get that." With that, she ran off with a 'See ya Harry!' and left.

For the rest of the afternoon she worked on her homework, but kept her mind on Cedric. Where had he been?

Over the next few days Hermione would venture out to the pitch in search of Cedric, but she had yet to see him. By the end of the week she was giving up and had started to believe that he had only been a pigment of her imagination. In fact, she had spent most of the week alone. Ron had barely been around, probably still in a sour mood, but she knew he would eventually get over it. Speaking of Ron, he had just rounded the corner on the way out of Potions. He spotted her and walked over.

"Hey." She smiled and gave him a polite 'hello'. The moment he had stepped near her, butterflies had rippled through her stomach.

"Listen, I'm sorry I snapped at you the other day. I guess…I miss you. Ya know?" She smiled and nodded and grabbed his arm.

"Me too Ron. Now come on, let's go get some dinner."

**Part 3**

The next day was Hogsmeade and Hermione had promised Ron they would spend the day together. Not that she had a problem with it. So they walked with Harry and Ginny down to the village and parted ways shortly after.

"How about we go get some sweets and then check out the new quidditch shop?" She nodded and followed him into the sweets shop. Of coarse Ron bought as much as he could afford, but she opted for one chocolate frog and stuffed it in her bag. She stared out of the candy shop waiting for Ron and caught sight of Harry and Ginny across the street. With a sigh she fell into a daydream. 'Stupid girlish ways.' To her surprise though, Ron's warm, masculine hand grabbed hers and pulled her with him.

"Ready?" She blushed and nodded. He didn't drop it for a few seconds. Hermione had most definitely noticed that.

At the end of the day most of the students were making their way back up to the school. Ron and Hermione had eaten lunch a while back and were now just walking around joking with each other. Making their way back up the path, they caught sight of Ginny kissing Harry's neck next to a tree. Ron's face went red and Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Not now. Please." He ignored her of course. "Hermione, not now."

And Hermione did the only thing she knew to do. Which turned out to be a very bad thing. She pushed him against a tree of their own and grabbed his face with both of her hands. "Ron, shut up." And she kissed him. It was short. But for her it felt like a millennia. But Ron pushed her back and the look on his face was not what she wanted to see.

"Oy, Hermione! What are you getting at? Can't have Harry so now you want me?" She stepped back in disbelief.

"Agh! You are such a bloody moron!" She shoved him backwards and ran off.

She ran all the way to the pitch, knowing she could have peace there. Tears were flowing down her cheeks. She had just thrust her heart out to the boy she liked and he stomped on it. "What an arse." She muttered thumping down to sit on the ground.

"Let me guess…Weasley." She jumped up and there he stood. Floating and everything.

"Cedric!"

A/N: Well, I added another chapter for your benefit. Review if I should continue! Chapter 3 is already in works and it will be out soon. Expect more people to find out about Cedric and Cedric will help Hermione confront Ron. Lots of Cedric/Hermione bonding in the next chapter. Friendship ensues!


End file.
